


花园墙外

by Mesektet



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesektet/pseuds/Mesektet
Summary: GacktX Mana算是蔷薇的后续，单独看也行。我取名字好烂肉好难。依旧强调一下不是真的
Relationships: Gackt/Mana (Malice Mizer | Moi Dix Mois)
Kudos: 3





	花园墙外

Mana居然打了个电话过来。

这是世界上最不可能跟我联络的人，不要说电话了，在业内聚会的场合里，他甚至没有和我出现在过几个相同的时候。

秘书小姐走过来传递这个消息的时候，我就在想我的人生是不是出了什么差错，这听起来格外不真实。

但我还是没什么犹豫地接起来了。

嗨，mana san，我简洁明了地开了口。

好久不见，我能感觉到那边点了点头。

确实是好久不见，我甚至快忘了mana的声音是什么样子，毕竟他从来不会公开说话，我们私下说话的日子也已经过去了十多年了。

你最近在忙什么？我本应该像熟练的生意人一样问出这些寒暄话，但不知道为何，我察觉到了自己竟然有些紧张，从听到他声音的那一刻起。

嗯……乐队的巡演，准备上市的新款裙子，有很多事情，他说话的时候依然很小声，所以有些含糊。

我知道你也很忙，他说。

我还好，我说，刚好忙过了一段日子，专辑的事情也准备完了。

很高兴听到这个。

现在我是真的不明白他了。

为什么，mana，我问。

Malice Mizer二十周年，愿意来吗，他的声音很平和，你记得我们那会曾经策划去Tokyo Dome开live吗？我总觉得，当时没有做到的事情，现在能试试看，有没有什么弥补的办法。

这些话太坦诚也太直白了，比起以前那些很少把话说出口的样子，我不知道他这样算是世故还是成熟。

你想当面谈吗。最后我只能让步。

我已经预定好了晚餐，要来吗？他给我留下了一个餐厅的名字和地址。

说实话，直到约定的晚饭前夕，秘书前来提醒我的时候，我仍然没能从这份不真实中走出来。

突然十几年前的故人来联系，如果不是这个人的身份实在特殊，我怕是早就忘了他。况且我们当年分开的样子绝对算不上体面，之后好几年的时间里，我们在杂志上说的话都算不上太好听，以至于现在有时候我们的饭都处于剑拔弩张的状态。

我们上过床，他确实是我曾经有过的最好的床伴之一。除开脸和身体不提，这样的一个人，还比你年长，隐忍着任你摆布的感觉，几乎就是另一种秘而不宣却又至高无上的权力感了。男人之间的性爱关系有时候抛开情欲，更多的就是膨胀的自我，单纯的干与被干。

开车赶过去的时候我仍然心存犹豫，所以故意迟了十来分钟才进入餐厅。

我知道他从不迟到。

他仍然是黑色的头发，刘海很长，挡住了一边的眼睛，穿着黑色的外套和有些繁复的白衬衣，在窗边，月光下，很安静地坐在那里，除了不是女性的打扮，别的似乎依然是多年前那样。转过脸来的时候，对着烛光，仍然面容温和又慑人，是我最熟悉的高塔之上沉默的公主大人。

这家餐厅很不错，他低下头，一点点地喝水，像个小动物一样。

我相信他这么多年连食物的口味也没有变化，喜欢的餐厅也是这样，像吸血鬼巢穴，周围也都是那些复古的欧式纹样。倒不如说，如果他变了，他就必然不是Mana了。

可我已经完全不同了。

我有时候看着自己以前的照片，或者那些充满了马赛克的视频，尤其是以前和他在一起那会，总会冒出一个这到底是谁的疑问，在喝多了的时候，我甚至会觉得图像资料里那个穿着复古华丽的年轻男人，根本就是个陌生人。

大部分在我身边的人也不会主动提起malice mizer，好像我一出道的时候就是满目阳光地站在电视综艺里面，跟周围的人游刃有余地开着玩笑。

现在我所选择的，明显是让自己觉得更有办法掌控一切的生活方式。没错，要让我回到那样阴暗的live house里面，对着并不算太多的观众演出，就好像是被逼着去到地下的洞窟，这样的事情我是绝对不肯再做了。

我和他实在是太不一样了，完全两类人。

可是我还是会忍不住盯着他看。

坐下吧，他喝了口酒，甚至对我笑了一下。

他连那种化妆的方式都一点没变，除了今天的妆稍微淡了一点，我一边吃着牛排一边想。

我本来今天想把kozi也叫上的，他说，但他说自己有事，那就下次吧，你们也很久没见了吧？

对，我点点头，其实从当年我和mana开始有争端的时候，我和kozi的关系也就跟着僵硬了起来，甚至超过了我和mana的尴尬程度。有时候mana好歹也是会顾忌着整个团，征求一下我的意见。但kozi不是，他不喜欢就是不喜欢，装都懒得跟我装一下。

可在一切还没发生之前，我们的关系其实又很好。

所以今年你有什么计划吗？我问他。

还不太清楚，他说，但我在试着先联系你们。我和哲已经谈过了，他那边zigzo才刚重组，所以不怎么好说。

你的话，我以为你今天不会来。

他说的没错，我确实有这样想过。

我点了点头，什么也没说。

我已经问过很多人了，但还是联系不上Klaha，他当时走得太彻底了，应该已经完全改了名字过着普通人的生活了吧，他切着蛋糕，非常平静，连手都没有抖一下，如果你们都不来的话，我就去找support，和kami的support一起，不管怎么样，鼓手的位置永远是他的。

具体的企划我还要再想想，谈到这些事情的时候他隐隐露出些疲惫的样子，让我觉得他果然已经也不年轻了。

好了，我这边的安排已经都告诉你了，他抬起头来看我，你要留时间出来吗。

他自己讲了半天，突然把问题抛给我倒是有点让人措手不及。

或许吧，我还没想好，我明白地告诉他，如果可以的话，我想再叫上yuki和kozi，我们一起谈谈。

他点点头，这确实不单是我们之间的问题。

抱歉，我说，这是十几年前我怎么也说不出口的事情。

他沉默了一会，还算是温和地回答了我：我没想过会听到这样的话。

我们的晚饭并没有持续多久，大概也就一个多小时，但是最后我们走的时候，整个餐厅几乎都已经空了，外面的天色也已经黑得很彻底。老板看上去和他是老相识了，他们熟练地打着招呼，寒暄了几句。

在我们走出去的那一刻，餐厅的灯也跟着一起熄灭了，他和我并肩站着，我稍微低下一点头，映入眼睛里的就是他黑色的长发。

他站在那里，还是那么瘦，也高，我想起以前我们住一起的时候，他在灯下看书的时候，也是这样的光，这样的侧脸。

我可以送你，我说，你没开车对吧。

他摇了摇头，我叫人来接我吧。

你没有必要再在这里等着。

他看上去还是有些不乐意，但那样有些强硬的神情也已经被酒精分散了，他看着意外有些软弱而困惑，尽管这应该只是我的错觉。

我的车很快就被开过来了，他却还是站在原地，一点也没有想跟我走的样子。

不，Mana，我本意只是想道个别，抱一下他。但他在我怀里抬起头，又用着那双温柔沉默的眼睛看着我。

我不知道能说什么，但就顺势吻下去了。

他可能一开始轻微地挣扎了一下，但很快就抱紧了我的脖子开始回应。他闭着眼睛没有看我，但行事却依然很强势，毫不留情的样子，纠缠着我的舌头，像我的那些小女朋友，或者普通的恋人一样，靠在我的怀里，很认真仔细地舔舐过整个口腔。

我不知道他在想什么，但他以前从来没有这样投入地吻过我。或许上一次我们这样亲密接触的时间已经相隔太久，也或许我们在这样的夜晚里都突然有点想念对方。

去我那里吧？

我有点怕他反悔，所以抓着他的手，让司机把我们送回了家。

我自认在床上不是什么体贴的情人，当年是，现在也是，但看Mana控制不住自己的样子，看他引以为傲的自控力崩溃的样子仍然一如既往的有趣。

我揉捏着他的腰，一路从喉结亲到了腰间，再把他的性器给含了进去。他可能没想到我会这么乱来，整个身体都紧绷了起来，右手也攥紧了床单，而我摸过去，硬是把他的手指分开，五指相扣地握住。

一时之间，报复也好，玩弄也好，我也没有了别的念头。我嘴里塞着他的勃起不能说话，只能加倍地用自己的唇舌抚慰他，掐住他的腰，暗示他别乱动。

他应该同时能感觉到愉悦和疼痛，这些东西在同时拉扯着我们，他调整着自己的呼吸，一点点地倒抽着气，另一只手最后还是按住了我的头。

他的身体和手心都是湿热的，带着潮气的鼻息扑到了我的脖子上。呻吟也很快就溢出来了，真是久违。他叫床的声音很小，有点像被闷在被子里，只是听上去格外煽情。

我加快了自己的动作，也开始试着用手指探索他的后面，他的汗水都滴在了我的身上，声音也被压在了喉咙里，就这么射了出来。

我逼着他跟自己交换了一个带着他味道的吻，也从他的额发亲到嘴角，哄着他，咬着他的耳朵，贴紧了叫他名字，让他抚慰我的下体。他从来不肯承认，但他每次都受不了我贴着他耳朵说话，尤其是一边舔吻着他的脖颈一边叫他名字的时候，一边往往下一秒我想要做什么都能得逞。

他就是受不了被人很温柔珍视的对待，现在不仅是眼角泛红，下面也已经湿得一塌糊涂，黏黏糊糊的体液濡湿了我的手，我几乎没费什么劲就进去了他，他身体还是这么棒。我自上而下地看着他——他平时经常会压低一点头抬起眼睛注视着别人，气势十足的样子，但是到了这种时候，这样的眼神还带着水汽，完全就成了一种情趣。

我没忍住又吻了他，一边做爱一边接吻有时候太过了，太情绪化了。但是也只有这种时候，我们才会都不在意这种事情，就好像回到了我们最初在一起的时候，以前那短暂的几个月里，两个人还能倾情相对的时候。

我还记得他喜欢看我穿黑色丝绸的衬衫，喝多了之后，他今天的视线几乎是粘在我敞开的领口上的。

他到底现在对我是怎么想的……？

我也不明白我们为什么现在还能搞到一起，好像我们所做的就是谈着生意，然后就滚上了床。明明是让彼此有些尴尬和焦虑的关系。哪怕上一秒的情绪还算安静，但又有下一秒相看两相厌的时候，我们连好好说话的时候都可能夹杂着突如其来的烦躁，快要高潮的那个当口，我甚至又想抚慰他，又想折磨他。

可是我们都洗完澡躺在床上的时候，他的脸很平静，好像刚刚面色泛红会抱住我回吻的是另一个人。

我猜测他现在应该依然受不了烟味，但仍旧点了一根。

你还是会抽这个牌子，他突然就笑了。

我看了他一眼，他什么都没穿，头发也披下来随便散落了一身的感觉，有些不可思议的柔和。

有时候，我还是会想起我们以前的时候。

那个时候，我们五个人……

这些话他几乎是一字一顿说出来的，扶着自己的头，好像正挣扎着，试图一点点从美梦中清醒过来。

我们会在一起过生日，你记得吗？台下坐了很多人，我们打扮成其他身份，然后一起切蛋糕。

嗯，他说。

我伸过手去用力抹了抹他的脸，想把他脸上的那些漂浮着的光和灰尘全都抹掉。

但是Gackt，有些事情也只有我知道，他瞥了我一眼，比如我当年为什么邀请你加入malice mizer。

为什么？因为我的脸吗？我开玩笑。

是哦，他说，他这个时候说话都都没什么表情，依然像个人偶，我第一眼就被吸引了——朋友推荐我去看你live的时候。当时觉得这个人并不十分好，唱功也不怎么样，还有点不适应舞台，可是我知道这只是第一步，就像是原石一样吧。

我当时挤在一群一二十岁的女孩子中间，光是看着你的样子，就知道你会成为艳光四射的大明星，所以我要赶快把你抢过来。

哲走了，malice mizer需要一个这样的机会。

当然，他赤裸着上身，很无所谓的样子，你后来做得比我想的好太多了……

Mana……

他越是这样坦诚，我越是说不出来什么话。

他好像过了这么多年之后，终于有办法找到了自己的嗓子和说话的方式。

我把我这个想法告诉他之后，他发出了几不可闻的笑声。

我想伸手抱住他的腰，却又不知道最后到底应该落在哪个地方。

他说: 怎么了？你觉得如果我当时对你坦诚一点的话，我们之间的问题还有办法解决是吗？

我没说话，只是很轻地摸着他的头发。

我知道，你会觉得，说不定呢？他说这些话的时候冷漠又骄傲，看着我的眼睛，明亮得让人退却，就好像你会告诉自己的饭，说，当年退团的方式，不应该是这种样子。

不要自欺欺人了，Kamui，你就是这样的人，我也是。

我当年确实不太会表达，也不怎么擅长交流，现在我可以把我怎么想的都完完整整地告诉你，那就是我，哪怕回到当初一万次，也死都不会让步。

面对这样的他，我还能再说什么？这十几年来，他一直非常坚定，他的固执与日俱增，完全如同我的傲慢。十年如一日地化着浓妆，打扮成自己喜欢的样子，不说话也不笑，被人崇拜，捧成神明，成千上万的人对他说爱他，他也像被捧在十字架上的那位一样，以自己的方式回报着这些人。

我在别人面前好像是什么成功的商人也好，艺人也好，去了什么电影节，赚了多少钱，这些对他来说仿佛都一文不值，在他面前总会有不知如何应答的那一面。

我们很久没有像朋友一样完整地交换过彼此的想法了。

我有我要保护的世界，他轻声说，我一手创立起来的，当然要一手保护它们。

这包括Malice Mizer，Kami，只是没有你 。

他小声说，我很想念Kami。

我在心里点了点头，我后来听说，Kami死的时候他病了一个月，我也没有比他好多少。 

他突然转过头来看着我，直视着我的眼睛，但是完全是笑着说的，你能感觉到我有时候真的恨你对吧，Kamui？

我点点头，说了一句彼此。

我可能也做错了吧，他的样子已经全然清醒过来，仿佛只是在说一句再普通不过的平常琐事。

之后再联系我，Gackt，一定，他抓紧了我的手臂。

我举手投降——我们都已经是四十几岁的男人了，尽管他的脸几乎没有过什么变化，我一回头，就仿佛仍然能看到当年在超市第一次见他的时候，他留着长发问我要吃什么意面的样子。

那些事情已经过去了快二十年，我们看着对方，忽然就连眼泪都笑出来了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 当然我们知道后来他还是没去。  
> 短时间内应该不会再写他俩了。


End file.
